Forgotten Secret
by Blueluna12
Summary: Jack return back to Burgess and nothing look different. But when he saw a girl being hunted by men in black, Jack just stepped into something which can endanger them all. Will Jack and the Guardians save themeself and everyone else? And what is so special about this girl? JackxOC (Maybe M later on)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Rise of the Guardians or any of its characters. The only thing I own is this story and the characters who aren't in the movie.

PS: I'm not the best in English, so if you notice anything wrong with my grammar, subscribe. And this is my first fan fiction, please be nice!

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Return**

This was the best. Jack love his job. To travel all around the world and make it snow. He loves the cold, and so does the children. That is what Jack loves the most, to see the children play. Ever since a few month back when he became a Guardian and defeated Pitch Black, children started to believe in him. His name was Jack Frost, and the Guardian of fun.

Jack where right now in Sweden and leave after a trace of ice with his staff. He saw children play with each others. They had snowball fights, made snowmen and snow angels. But when it got dark everyone headed home. "Alright! I should head back to," said Jack out loud.

He flew in the air and came to the highest building in town. When he where at the top, he shouted out "Wind! Take me home!" and a strong wind came and caught Jack.

It didn't take long before he returned to Burgess. This place really do have a lot of memories. He became immortal when he saved his younger sister, to have his first believer, and where he became a guardian.

When he came, the sun were still up and people heading home. Burgess were also decorated for Halloween.

The white haired teen looked down on the street, and saw the people and cars. He dived down and started to prank with everyone. Cold wind, freeze the ground or blow something away. And he heard peoples complaining.

It was funny!

Flying low, he soon came to the park and saw all different colors. Red, orange, yellow and a bit green. People were there and selling up booths and other attractions. Every year they build up a festival to celebrate Halloween, what is taking place in three days.

Seeing all the people working, Jack saw a girl with golden hair leaving the crowd. Probably the same age as him (the age when he died). She wore a gray hoodie over a dark green t-shirt, blue jeans and black boots.

Jack wasn't really interested in teenager. Jack had more fun with children and there were no teenager who believes in fairy tales. He remember also from his previous life he played more with his sister Marie and other kids.

Seeing the teenage girl walk away, Jack saw his best friend's house, Jamie Bennett. It was also decorated for Halloween with Jack-o-lanterns, gravestones and skeletons. Jamie was Jack's first believer and haven't seen him since Easter. Flying to the house, Jack saw Jamie at the backyard playing with Abby.

Abby was a Greyhound and remember what happen when he and the other Guardians were in Jamie's bedroom. The Greyhound cashed Bunny around in the room and everyone got knocked out with Sandy's sand.

Abby barked when she saw Jack, making Jamie turn around to him. "Jack! Your back!" exclaimed Jamie. When Jack landed on his two bare feet, went the ten year old boy hugging him.

"Hi, kiddo. Did you miss me?" said Jack hugging back.

"Of course! What have you been doing when your were gone? Did you do some cool Guardian stuff? Where you at Santa's workshop? Have you been fighting more nightmares?" Questions just came out from the brown haired boy mouth.

"Wow! Calm down, Jamie," interrupted Jack. "I have mostly been doing the same as always, but I have done some new stuff. Yes, I have been at North's workshop. And I haven't seen any nightmares," trying to answer all Jamie's questions. "But what about you? How has it been?"

"Well-"

"Jamie! Who are you talking to?" called his mother from the door.

"Jack Frost," he responded.

"Okay, but come back inside. It's getting dark and the super is soon ready," said the mother and disappeared inside.

"I come back later," suggested Jack. "You can explain everything then."

Jamie nodded to him before he and Abby went inside. After the child with brown hair and eyes closed the door, the teen with white shaggy hair and ice blue eyes jumped into the air again. Deciding to look a little more in Burgess.

* * *

When the sun was down, Jack returned to Bennett's house and knocked on Jamie's window. Jamie opened it and letting the immortal in. "Thanks Jamie. How was the food?" said Jack coming in.

"It was okay," Jaime responded. " We ate meatloaf, but we got dessert after it."

"That's good to hear! So, how has it been while I was gone?" He looked around the room, seeing Jamie had made some more drawings. The drawings was from when they defeated Pitch. But the teen soon turned back to his best friend in his pajamas.

"After you left, it didn't really happen so much. But when summer came. Me, mom and Sophie visited some relatives and went to the beach. We also got to meet dad while we visited grandpa." told Jamie and continued with his story.

Jack listened to the ten year old child and it sounded that he had really fun. Visiting family, went to the ocean and kamped with his friends. It sounded like a funny time. Did he really miss all of it.

Before Jack became 'Jack Frost', he remember from the teeth he got from Tooth. His family, children that he played with and all the fun he had. Does it mean he misses his previous life? No! Even if he did, Jack would never change what happen! Even if he missed Marie, Jack never regretted what have happen.

"Oh! We are going to trick or treat, and I had just made my costume ready!" exclaimed Jamie. Jack came away from his thoughts and turned to Jamie.

"Really. What are you going to be? Bigfoot?"

"No. But what are you going to do?"

"I still have to make sure all the children are safe and still believing. But it doesn't mean I'm not going to play with you guys."

After a while came Jamie's mother and told him go to bed. "I should probably go now. See ya around, kiddo," said Jack and flew away.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Don't own Rise of the Guardians and its character, only this story and my characters.

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Help**

Jack returned back to the pond where he lives. It wasn't frozen but it looked the same as it always does. This place were he became immortal.

He took a sit on a branch and looked up to the moon. "Thanks Manny," said Jack. Manny, also called as Man in Moon. Man in Moon was the one who gave Jack his power and immortality. And like everyone else of the Guardians, Jack was chosen by Manny to protect children.

"I know I have been at you all this years and wonder what my reason being here were. You never answered them and I started to think if you made some mistake. But now I know, I know where I came from, what my purpose is and I finally got believers." Jack couldn't help but smile. He was finally not alone in this world. But it was something it didn't feel right. Something was missing, but he can't recall what it was. But his concentration broke of something coming.

From the woods that surrounded the pond, came out something that appeared like a person. The person ran and didn't stop. Taking a closer look on the person, Jack remember it was the girl he saw earlier. The girl with gray hoodie and wavy golden hair reaching her shoulders. Jack saw also her dark green eyes, which were scanning the surroundings.

She was out off breath and it sounded something followed her. Looking around, there were no way to run or hide. "That's far as you go!" exclaimed a man with english accent behind her. He and two other men with black suits came from the same way as her. "You have nowhere to run! Just follow us and no one will get hurt."

"Like hell I would follow you!" shouted the teen. Who were those guys and what would they want with her?

"We have orders to take you with us. And if you don't corporate, we are allowed to use drastic measures."

"I still refuse!"

The man clenched his teeth and putted his right hand into his Jacket. "Then you give us no other choice." He and the others drew out a gun aiming at her. "You coming with us, whether you want it or not!"

It was over for her. Were there someone that could help? She closed her eyes and ready for any pain. However, instead to hear the _click_ , the teen heard something hit one off the men. Open her eyes and saw he had snow on his face.

"What is the matter? Aim for the gi-!" yelled the Englishman until he got hit by a snowball in the face.

The teen with green eyes covered her mouth with her hand, trying not to laugh over his expression. It was priceless. The snowballs just came at them from all direction. "Damn it! Who's there! Show yourself!"

In the air flew the skinny teen with cold skin. Wearing a blue hoodie, brown pants and holding to a long staff. That was Jack who were throwing the snowballs. How can he just stand there and watch someone get hurt? Throwing some more snowballs, he dived down. "Watch your steps!" warned Jack and a beam of blue light from his staff hit the ground.

Ice came under the men and started to slip. Which was a good opportunity to flee. The female teen turned away and started to run again. "Hold it!" she heard behind.

Jack saw her run and relaxed a bit. However, he heard a gunshot and saw her fall to the ground. The man with english accent were the one who shot. "You're not getting away!" getting back to his feet. Jack wanted to know if she was alright. But with the men coming back would make it harder.

Jack couldn't come up with an actually 'good idea', but it was the only he come up with. Took a harder grip onto his staff and slammed it to the ground, making it a smokescreen. It wouldn't hold for long, but maybe long enough to take her safer.

When it lightened up a bit, Jack went to where he saw her collapse. She was gone. Only a trace of blood which leads into the woods. She was hurt. Not really sure what to do, he followed the trace.

"We lost her, sir," said one of the men when the smokescreen was gone.

"I can see it!" The man with english accent sounded really upset. He didn't understand what just happened. Something or someone helped her to escape. "But she can't runaway forever. Inform the headquarters; we found her."

"Yes, Victor Kane!" said the two men in union before leaving. Victor took a last glance at the surrounding before leaving feeling disgusted.


	3. Chapter 3

_Hello, sorry for the long wait. I had problem to make this chapter and I had a lot to do in school. But now when it is summer, I'm gonna work more with this fanfiction and I'm gonna be faster with next one. Just you know, I have an idea how this is gonna to happen. But I wouldn't mind if some of you made some wish of what could happen. Just remember I choose those who fits with my plan._

 _PS, I have made a small change in the last chapter. So it can give a new view of the situation, or not. It's for you to decide._

 _OK! I don't own Rise of the Guardians or it's characters (it's own by Dreamworks) . Just this story and the characters who are not in the movie._

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Hospital**

He followed the blood. Running past all trees were a bit unusual. Jack mostly flies but for the moment it was best to stay on the ground.

Following the trace, bloodstains became all bigger and bigger. He ran faster with a tight grip on his staff. From a distance he saw her running slowly. It didn't take long before she tripped and fall to the ground. Jack left the ground and stood soon over the other teen.

"Oh, this doesn't look good," mumbled Jack. She had a scary looking injury on her left shoulder and blood flowing down. Jack saw also her try to take big breath. "Hang in there. You will be alright."

What shall he do? It isn't like he can help treating the wound. He don't know what to do when it comes to first aid, much less to even touch her. His hands would just go through her. And that is a feeling he doesn't like. But he can't leave her here! If he do it, she'll be either taken away by those men or die.

Jack just stood there. But he took a step back seeing her standing back. "Damn it...I can't...give up," she said with a hoarse voice.

"Hey, hold on," said Jack, standing front of her. "It will get worse if you move like this." She didn't seams to listen and that was Jack used to. However, she lost her balance and fell into Jack's chest.

Jack just stood there while have the female teen leaning unconscious on to him. How can this be? How can he touch her? She was a teenager and none of them believe in him. Does it mean she do?

Either way, he can't stay there. Those men from before can come any minute or she can die. Picking her in bride style, Jack jumped into air and flies over the town. He soon came to Burgess' Hospital.

There were no one in sight, but in the air he saw an ambulance coming. Heading down, Jack landed at the entrance putted the teen safety on the ground.

When the ambulance came, Jack jumped into the air again. Tuning back, he saw two people coming out from the vehicle and saw the wounded teen. They checked on her and shortly took her inside. Jack soon left and headed back.

* * *

A few hours have past and the sun had gone up. Jack had returned to the pond see if those men had left something. Seeing if they stayed was futile. But if they had left something after, he maybe could found out who they were.

Not finding anything, Jack flew back to the hospital to see if she were alright. They had putted her in a patient room, so it took a while to find her laying in a bed through a window.

The blond girl slept on the bed and someone with nurse clothes stood next to her. The nurse checked on some paper and soon left the room.

Consider she still unconscious, she seems better. Her face were calm and Jack saw her chest go up and down.

That was a relief. She still alive. Jack couldn't stop thinking if she would be alright or not.

Why would he even think that? Jack don't know her and pretty sure he have never seen her before, except in the park last day. But with he can touch her, never left his mind.

Maybe North now anything about her? She is human, so she used to be a child. He can probably tell if she is a believer or not.

Jack left the window and flew up in the air, heading to where the headquarters is located. North Pole.


	4. Chapter 4

Okay! I know I promised that I would be faster. But I have been busy the past weeks to fix my room. And for that I have written two chapters for you. If you wonder if you will ever get to know about the girl and those men, you will get to know about her in this chapter. For men in black, you will in a later chapter in the future.

Well, I don't own RotG or any of the characters in it, that is for Dreamworks and the creators. The only thing I own is my characters, plot and everything happens to them. And also, English isn't my best subject in school, be nice. Subscribe to if you can.

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Selene**

Inside the hospital room, laid the female teenager on the hospital bed. Her face calm and eyelids were closed. However, it didn't take long before when they open up slowly revealing the dark green eyes. "What the…"

She sat up, flinching over the pain in her left shoulder. Notice the different clothes she's wearing, the teen also notice the unfamiliar room. "Where am I? What is this place? How did I get here?" she asked herself.

"I see you have woken up," said someone. A man about his fifties, brown hair and grey eyes. Wearing a white coat over a light blue shirt, gray pants and a pair of black shoes. " How do you feel Selene?"

"Lewis!"

"It's 'Dr. Edgley' here, Selene!"

"'Dr. Edgley', what happen? How did I get here?"

"You ask me? You were found unconscious outside the building and had lost lot of blood from your wound."

That's right! She was hitted by a bullet by the pond. Remember men in black, a lot of running and snow. How could there be snow? It haven't been snowing yet, so how did someone attack those men with snowballs?

"We have contacted your family and will be here shortly,"

"Okay, thanks."

Dr. Edgley left the room, living her all alone. ' _Damn it! How did I come here?'_ Selene thought. ' _Did someone picked me up and carried me here? It can't be those guys, they would have taken me. No one would have known I were there. So, who helped me?'_

The door open again and this time were Dr. Edgley and an old woman. "Selene?"

"Granny?" said Selene to her.

"Are you alright?" asked the elderly women. Her purple eyes didn't let go from Selene. The clothes she wore were a black coat, a pair of brown pants and brown shoes.

"Yeah. It hurts, but I'm mostly fine though."

"But what happen?" asked her grandmother, but Selene didn't answer her. Much less look into her eyes.

"Mrs. Helton, can we take it outside the room," said Lewis.

She listen to what he said and went out from the room. Dr. Edgley closed the door, but she could hear the conversation behind the piece of wood. Selene couldn't hear exactly the words, but she understood they talked about the shot wound and something about it can give some sort of trauma. After a few minutes came they back in.

"I want that Selene to stay here over the night, Mrs. Helton. We just gonna make sure she will recover, After it you can take her home."

"Thank you Dr. Edgley."

"I have to check on other patients. But you have to go when Selene need to change bandages. And she have to come back here for the next few weeks" Mrs. Helton nodded to the doctor before he left.

"Okay, what happen this time Selene!" said the old woman, when took a sit next to her granddaughter.

"Hey! What happen about this trauma?" pointed Selene out.

"I don't believe you would get scared of something like this! You have been in worse scenarios."

"Oh yeah, like when?"

"How about when you were twelve?" Selene thought about it for a moment and nodded over her history. "I thought so, you always get yourself into trouble."

"Hey, that's not true! It's trouble who looks for me!"

Her grandmother didn't look convinced, but let go of that subject. "But what happen this time? Were it someone from school?"

"No, I don't even think they would have one."

"Then who was it?"

"I don't know! It were guys with black suits, but I have no idea who they were."

"What did they want with you?"

"Kidnap me," answered Selene simple. "They tried to pull me into their car and one were way too close!"

"Should we call the cops about this?" suggested .

"No. I don't want people on to me again. Beside, they said they are from an organization who wants to 'help me' and would explain everything to me. Sounded bullshit!"

"What kind of organization?"

"I don't know! But if that were true, they would have covered everything already!"

"You have watch to much of your fathers movies," sighting and fell back on the chair. "But how did you come here? They told me you had lost lot of blood and found you outside the building. Did someone help you?"

"Maybe!" confirmed Selene. "When those guys chased me to the pond close to our house, there were someone throwing snowballs at them! But I didn't-"

"Wait!" interrupted Mrs. Helton "'Snow'? It haven't snowed yet!"

"I know! But there were snow!" she confirmed. "But I didn't see who it was and tried to run away, then someone of them shot me and I don't really remember much after it."

It were quiet between them before Dr. Edgley said "Maybe you were saved by Jack Frost?"

"Jack Frost?"

"You know! 'Jack Frost nipping at your nose', the one who turn it to winter."

"Why would he nipping at someone's nose?"

But before Mrs. Helton could continue, opened the door and a nurse came inside. "I have to go, someone have to tell Kristin her daughter is in the hospital again."

"Yeah, like she would care!" mumbled the teenager for herself. "Don't tell her what I told you, please."

"I won't, see you tomorrow."

* * *

"No, I don't like it! Change the colors!" exclaimed the man with white beard and russian dialect to a yeti. The man's name is Nicholas St. North, also known as Santa Clause.

He and everyone who lives at North Pole works for the fullest. Make toys, make sure who is on the nice or naughty list and make sure everything works. It is actually always busy there, but because of what happen in easter they are a bit after the schedule.

"It's less than two month to Christmas, so I don't want anything else to cause trouble!"

North went out from his workshop, into his office. Going inside the quiet room, there were something wrong. His stomach felt it too, and he have never doubted it. "Hello? Is someone here?" No answers. The big man closed the door after him and went to the corner of the room, pulling out a sword.

"Come out now, and no one will get hurt," said North calmy. Going deeper ready to fight, there were something definitely off. A big shadow appeared behind him and North to face his opponent. However, his expression totally changed "You are…"


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: North Pole**

Jack had finally arrived to North Pole. Cold and everything covered with snow. It didn't take long before he saw the giant building hanging to a mountain.

Going inside, Jack expected all yetis to work with toys and elves eating North's cookies. But instead, he saw them all worried. They all wandered in a hurry and searched for something, even the elves in the small areas.

The Globe room were the same last time Jack saw it. A giant globe of Earth with golden lights. Everything seems normal on the globe, but why are the yetis so worked up?

But Jack's mind turned away when a giant hole appeared in the floor and an oversized rabbit came out "Hey Bunny! How is it going?"

"Fine, consider that you haven't done any blisard yet!" exclaimed Bunny with his australian accent. "But what going on here? And what are you doing here?"

"Don't know, it was like this when I came! And I wanted to ask North about something!"

"Me too. I have to talk with him about what we gonna do if Pitch comes back."

"Hey, we defeated Pitch months ago! I doubt he would recover this fast!"

"And I thought we finished him off in the Dark Ages, which got Easter destroyed! I don't want to happen again on Christmas!"

"What about Halloween? That is only a few days away," stated Jack out.

"Ha, that is practically his holiday!"

Both Bunny and Jack went to where North's office is located. But going inside there were no sight of the big red man. It were a mess with toys and sharted ice everywhere. "What happen here?" said Jack, scanning the room and found the russian doll North showed him first time he came here.

"Don't know, but I don't like it!" exclaimed Bunny. They left the room and came to a yeti. "Hey, where's North?" The yeti said something in Yetish, but the problem is Jack doesn't understand a word. "What! When?" shouted Bunny, who understand Yetish.

"What? What did he say?" asked Jack.

"Someone came inside and attacked North!"

"What! How? When did it happen?"

The yeti continued talking before leaving them. "He said it happened a few hours ago when North were alone. He's alright, but badly wounded. Let's gather the others! I go and get Tooth, you bring Sandy here!"

"Okay! But can't we use the Northern lights?"

"Only North can activate it!" exclaimed Bunny. He made another rabbit hole and jumped into it. While Jack hurried outside and flew to find his comrade.

* * *

Two hours later came Jack back together with a short golden guy, floating in the air. Going into the Globe Room, were Bunny talking to a group of yetis and a humanoid bird talking to hummingbirds like creatures, and flew toward Jack when he came inside. "Jack, is it true? Bunny told me someone attacked North!" she said really fast, sounding really worried.

"Yeah, that is what they told us! But he will be alright, Tooth!" said Jack to calm her down.

"I know, it just this have never happen! How could someone come inside here without being noticed and then disappear?"

Bunny were done talking and came to rest of the Guardians. "They told me North will be alright and fully recover in a few weeks. But he will stay unconscious for the time being."

All of them stayed quiet feeling worried for their comrade. But the small guy broke it when a figured shape person of sand came over his head. "Do you think Pitch is behind this Sandy?" asked Tooth.

"But he wouldn't recover this fast!" exclaimed Jack. "And even if it was him, wouldn't there be any traces of black sand when he came in!"

"What are you talking about Jack! Why are you protecting him?" shouted Bunny.

"No, I'm not! It's just...It doesn't feel right! There are no evidence Pitch did it! And there can be another one out there who is the real culprit!"

"He's right Bunny!" stated Tooth, and Sandy nodded in agreement. "We have been doing this for over 400 years and battled others who tried to take over!" Sandy then got images of a pumpkin head and a sword. "Yeah! Ed is one of them!"

"Wait! Ed?"

"Edward H. Orseman, also known as the Headless Horseman!" said Tooth to Jack.

"He wanted to be king over the world," continued Bunny "and beheaded everyone who stood away on his path. But we took care of him and he got his wish, 'King of the underworld'!"

"Technically, it was a human who defeated him."

"A human defeated the Headless Horseman?" asked Jack again, who have never heard of this.

"Yeah! He brought Ed back to the underworld and made sure he would never return! And he had the most beautiful teeth I have ever seen!"

"Okay! Back to the main subject!" determined Bunny. "We have to find the culprit and fast! I want the one behind this pay for messing one of us!"

"So, where do we start?" said Jack, making everyone quiet again. It was annoying and painful when their friend is badly wounded and they don't know who was behind it. After a while, they decided to first find clues in North office. No one have fixed up the mess, which can make it harder to find any. "This is going to take a while!"

* * *

What is going on?! Will North be alright and can they found out who is behind this?

If you wonder of why I gave the Horseman the name 'Ed, Edward', it is because Ed is the only name close to 'head' and Edward sound more fancy.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello again! I really do hope you like this fanfic. I sort of have changed my plot, but it will be what I planed. It would be great if you subscribe to me what you think. But I'm still gladd there are some who read this. You will also have to wait longer for each chapter, I have started school again this week and I'm gonna to be busy** **. But you will have new chapters.**

 **Again, I don't own RotG or its characters. Just this plot and my characters.**

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Who is Jack Frost?**

"Okay! You stay away from trouble or anything that can reopen your wound!" ordered Dr. Edgley to Selene. They have put on new bandages on her, and her grandmother have brought new clothes.

"I will try," answered Selene, not sounding convenient. Her shoulder still hurts, but the bullet didn't hit anything important (which is unbelievable). "How long will it take to be back to normal?"

"Well, the bullet caused you to almost die of blood loss! But it weren't anywhere close to your bonse, and I made sure it was a successful surgery! I would say up to six weeks to be completely healed!"

"Thanks for your help Dr. Edgley! I go and check Selene out, after it we head home!" informed Mrs. Helton, before disappearing outside.

"Okay!" continued Dr. Edgley to his patient. "Come back here everyday for two weeks to change your bandage, after it you don't need to come back."

"Okay. Thanks again by the way."

"Don't worry about that! I just did my job!"

Selene headed to the door. But before she took a step outside "Be careful, and tell your grandmother if something happens."

"Sure, I will remember that."

Selene came together with Mrs. Helton in the reception and they shortly soon went out to get into their car. Mrs. Helton took the driver seat and Selene took the seat next to her. "So! Do you remember anything more of your saviour Jack Frost?" said the elderly woman to her granddaughter.

"No. It still fussy," she said while leaning against the window. Selene doesn't really remember anything. Trying to go back when it happened, she get pictures in her head, but all of them is like those bad pictures with no focus on. It was like running through a thick fog.

"Really. Well you can't push those kind of things. You just simply have to wait to come back."

"I know. But it is really nagging me when I don't know what happened at the pond and who saved me by carry me to the hospital."

"Jack Frost," said her grandmother with a mocking tone. Selene gave her a glance and returned back looking out. "It's not impossible. Weird weather phenomenon have happened here in Burgess. At Easter there were that ice incident appearing from nowhere with a child on a slay."

"Yeah, I remember that. I almost got hit by a truck when it happen." She have a point. Ever since Selene and her mother moved to Burgess, weird stuff have happened.

It didn't take long after it when they saw the house Selene live in with her mother. Selene looked at their driveway and notice their car was gone. "I suppose you will be alone for a few hours."

"Like that would matter," Selene didn't really wanted to go out, but she knows she can't stay in the car forever. Going outside, Selene felt the cold wind hit her face.

"Call me if something happen, okay." said Helton, before Selene closed the door after her and drives away.

Take her eyes to the house again, Selene stood there before she took her first steps to the main door. Taking a hold the door handle, she enter inside and came to a hallway. On her left side were the living room with a big couch, bookcases and a TV in the between. Further away stood the staircase, the door leading to backyards and a vault leading to the kitchen. Going up were another hall with doors on both side.

Selene immediately opened one of them and closed it after her. It was a bedroom, HER bedroom. A wardrobe on the right side next to her desk, her bed to the left side and a bedside table with a lamp next to it. The walls were also covered with drawings she made and more of them on her desk.

She went to her desk and picked up a mp3 player. Putting on her earphones, she started to play her playlist.

Going out again, not caring about to take it easy inside the empty house and waiting for someone she doesn't to come home. Selene rather want to go back to the park to see how everything is going for the festival.

Selene have been going there to see how's it going for the past few days and everything seems going well. They have going far and looks to be ready in time. The festival aren't big, but people here are always looking forward it.

Selene felt relaxed and were in her own mind, blocking out everything and everyone with help of the music. However, because of it she didn't notice something hit her face. She almost fell to the ground and saw a football next to her.

Turn of the music, she picked up the ball and saw six children she recognised running to her. "Sorry Selene. We didn't see you there." exclaimed a boy with brown hair and eyes.

"It's okay Jamie. I wasn't aware of it either." Selene could still feel the pain, but slowly going off.

"You sure? It hit you pretty hard there," said a girl with a knitted hat.

"Yeah. This is nothing compared to what I have been through." Selene didn't care about the faces they had and gave back their ball. "Do you guys like soccer?"

"Not really. We more for snowball fights and sleigh." said two boys who looks to be twins. "But we can't really do it when there's no snow."

"I told you guys, Jack did come!" said the first boy to them, with a protective voice. "He must have gotten another mission and had to leave." But they didn't look convenient.

"Who's Jack?" asked the teenager.

"A friend," said the other girl in their group. "Jamie told us came back here friday, but we didn't find him anywhere yesterday or today."

"Is that so." It was on friday night when she was attack/ almost kidnapped, and were saved by someone with snowballs. "Let me guess. Your friend's name is Jack Frost." and got a nod from them. Again with this Jack Frost. Selene have never come across this name in her life, and in just two days have it being a part of her attack. She don't want to talk about 'Jack Frost' anymore, but seeing they arguing make her feel a bit guilty for starting it. _WHY!_ "I think he did come. When I were at the pond, there were some bad guys following me. And there were someone who throw snowballs at them and created ice on the ground."

"Is it true?" asked the kid with big glasses.

"Yeah, I didn't really saw him though. But there were someone helping me there."

"See guys. I told you Jack was back."

Everyone of Jamie's friend seems to believe in what she said, but there were still thoughts of where the winter spirit are. But they dropped it when Selene grabbed the ball from Jamie's hands and started to play with them.

After a few hours it became darker and everyone went home. Selene and Jamie walked together, because their houses are in the same location and aren't far away from each others.

"So is it true? Did Jack save you?" asked Jamie Selene on their way.

"To be honest, I don't know. I didn't see anyone else there and I don't remember anything after it."

"Nothing?" Selene shook her head. Jamie could see it on her face. She have that face of someone who are in their mind and try to remember something important. "I believe Jack did it. He is a kind guy and really funny."

"Kind and funny. That is something."

"It's true. You would certainly like him if you actually met."

"You're sweet Jamie. But how do you know that I will meet him again. I didn't even see how he looks like first time."

"But that doesn't mean you can still believe in him. Oh! By the way, did you know he, the Easter bunny, Santa, the Tooth fairy and Sandman were all here at Easter and helped me from the Boogieman!"

"Wait! The Boogieman. What would he wants with you?"

"They said I was the 'last light', and the Boogieman wanted to put it out."

"But, I still don't get it. Who is Jack Frost?"

"Jack is a Guardian."

Jamie couldn't tell more about his knowledge for Selene when they stood outside his house. They said goodbye to each other, and Selene going back to her lonely home.

She ate some leftovers from their refrigerator and returned soon after to her room. Take of the clothes and putted on a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt with the logo 'BAD WOLF' on. Laid down on her bed and started to listen Imagine Dragons 'Dream' from her mp3.

"What is going on with my life?"

* * *

 **Well, now you know a bit more about Selene. What do you think happen later on?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Another two chapter on one day. I'M ON FIRE!**

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Phantoms**

Back at North Pole where everyone still there without any luck of finding a clue of the intruder who attacked North. Everyone, both Guardians, yetis and elves were exhausted and worried. Whoever who did this did know how to make sure hard to find him or her by not leaving everything that could help them.

"It's no uses mates." said Bunny, while rooting through where a bookshelf once stood. "For every minute we are here, the culprit is out there who knows what he's doing."

"Do you still think it's Pitch who is behind this?" asked Tooth, flying the broken toys.

"Then who can it be? Pitch managed to come inside here last time, so why wouldn't it be him again? Pitch its a bad guy and if there is someone who wants to taken us out, it's Pitch."

"Okay, but we don't know that it is him. We still have to be open to everyone who can be behind this and have for motives."

"Okay let see. North were ambushed by someone who managed to sneak inside unnoticed. This person must have something against us Guardians. And all we know of this person is-"

"Sand." said Jack, kneeling next to the window.

"What?"

"Sand!" exclaimed Jack out louder. He had found something in the small crack in the wall, and scrape out what's inside. "Black sand to be more exact." Jack went to his two comrades. They have seen this particular sand before, it's the sand what Pitch Black use to make his nightmares.

"Damn it! I told you!" shouted Bunny and went away. Tooth and Jack followed him out to the Globe room, where they also saw Sandy talking (or something like that) to a group of yetis. "Sandy, we found black sand in North's office. We have evidence that Pitch where here."

"Hold on Bunny," Tooth told him. "We don't know that. What we know is this person is using black sand, but it is not only Pitch who use it."

"Oh yeah! Have you seen any other use black sand for the past 300 years?" Tooth looked right into Bunny's eyes, but didn't say anything against it. "I thought so. There are only Pitch in this world who still use black sand."

"How do you know that?" asked Jack.

"It's very rare being able to use that kind of magic. Sandy here were the first one to use it, to bring dreams to all children in the world. There are though some who have learned to use it too, but their sand have different abilities."

"Okay. But that's doesn't really mean that Pitch is the only one who have black sand, right?"

"Jack," said Tooth next him. "It's not just about their powers. The sand are also a part of your being, a connection for what you bring."

"You mean, our centers." That is what North taught him. They all have a center. Jack's center is fun, North's are wonder, Bunny's are hope, Tooth's are memory and Sandy's center are dreams.

"Hey, Sandy." exclaimed Bunny, while Jack and Tooth talked to each others. "How goes it with the big fella?"

Sandy didn't need to use his sand to explain it's not going well. He just shook his head with a worried face.

"Cranky! If I ever get a hold of this bastard, I will make Pitch regret he even dare to come here!"

"We don't know that Pitch is behind this." confirmed Jack, who was done talking to Tooth.

"Do you need any other proof! It's obvious that Pitch was behind this!"

"What if it wasn't him?"

"Then I'll make sure it stays that way."

They started another one of their argues with each others, and in a bad timing too. Tooth tried to stop them, but while that happen Sandy notice the moon. The one who had chosen them, their boss were Man in Moon (who they call Manny) and were soon approaching over them. Sandy thought of call to them, but remember the last time when it happen. When Manny told them about Pitch and chose Jack Frost to be the new Guardian, none of them listen to him. So Sandy did the same thing like last time, he grab to the closest elf he saw and shook to make them look at him with the elf's bell. When Sandy got their attention, a moon created over his head and pointed at the ceiling.

"Manny, how long have you been there?" asked Bunny the moon. "Do you know what happen to North?"

Everyone, Jack, Bunny, Tooth and Sandy gathered around the moon light. It hit the floor and shadow images created in it. From them, a giant 'P' created.

"'P', could it be?" thought Tooth out loud, with a worried face on her.

"No, it can't be." said Bunny, who have a similar face like Tooth.

Sandy have the same, but the only one of them who doesn't have one were Jack. "Em, hello. What does this mean?"

"This is bad mate. They shouldn't even exist!" (Irony)

"I still don't get it. Who are 'they'?"

"They are called 'Phantoms', a secret organisation by humans." explained Tooth to him. "But they disappeared 300 years ago."

Seeing on their faces, Jack noticed they weren't just worried. They were also scared. Whoever this Phantoms are, they were certainly bad news.

Soon the image changed to something what looked like a gate, a key, and a figure with no head. What do they mean? But it didn't take long before everyone understood it. They are going to bring back the Headless Horseman!

"They can't be serious!" shouted Bunny out. "No good will happen by bringing back him back!"

"Isn't it impossible?"

"Of course it is! The gate to Underworld were forgotten centuries ago. And no one knows what happened to the key. It's impossible for them."

"But if it isn't?" None of them didn't like it. If the Phantoms did know where the key were and where to find the gate, it meant their world would be destroyed.

* * *

Somewhere else, totally different from North Pole, are humans gathering around for a meeting. Three people sat at the table, facing to a single man. Tall, his black hair in a backslick and his brown eyes were to all of them.

"Have you something to say about this, Victor Kane?" asked one at the table, with a smooth voice.

"I have nothing to tell you."

"Oh really?" said another one. "Your mission were to find the location to Underworld. But instead you disobeyed and tried to abduct Selene Craft, and also came empty handed."

"You can't rely on people this days." mumbled Victor, hoping to they didn't listen. "I have expamet old documents over the past years, apparently the girl is of great importance. What's so special about her?"

"That's not of your concern!" exclaimed the last one, with a dark voice. "We have already given the mission of bringing her here to some of our top agents."

"To Deadly Sins. Ha! There can't be that hard to kidnap a foul mouthed girl from a harmless town. I'm sure I can bring her here next time I-"

"SILANCE! You blowed your change already. If you couldn't handle the first time, why would you think that we would give you one?"

Being looked down, you can feel the tension. Those men have been called 'killers', 'demons', but they prefer of their name, Phantoms.

* * *

 **DUN DUN DUN! The bad guys are finally showing up. What are their plans to bring back Ed, and what do they want with Selene?**

 **Do you know who also use sand magic? Who are they and what color is it?**


	8. Note!

**Hello! Blueluna12 here! To everyone who have read my fanfic so far and clicked one likes and follows, Your awesome! But I have to be honest! I didn't like how it looks so far. So that's why I decided to rewrite it.**

 **I would understand you guys would not like it when I updated my last chapter months ago. But I have been really busy with school! I will try to give more time with writing, and that's why I have started again from beginning.**

 **Thank You!**


End file.
